Painting Flowers
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: This is the sequel to "Need You Now." Even though Dante is on the run, his love for Lulu cannot be denied. He knows deep inside of his heart she is the one for him.


_**Author's Note: I wasn't planning on writing a sequel for "Need You Now" but here we are lol. This one-shot is AU and the song is "Painting Flowers" by All Time Low (one of my favorite bands and this song is on the Alice in Wonderland soundtrack). **_

_Dante's POV_

I had the strangest dream tonight.

I was inside of this maze and I was searching desperately for Lulu. I kept running in circles and I heard her voice. I just couldn't find her and it was terrifying me. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare and make things right again.

_Strange maze, what is this place?  
I hear voices over my shoulder,  
Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder why do we race?  
And everyday we're running in circles,  
Such a funny way to fall.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright._

Eventually, I woke up and it felt like the dream wasn't over. My body is stuck in this nightmarish place, but my heart is in Port Charles with Lulu. I wish I could see her face because then I would feel like I am home again. For right now, all I can do is paint flowers onto pieces of paper and mail them to my beloved. I wish I could send her real flowers, but these will have to do.

_When I wake up, the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you._

I grabbed the whiskey bottle that was lying next to me and pour myself five more shots.

I needed the liquid courage because my phone was in my hand. I was going to call Lulu, I desperately need to hear her voice. Plus I wanted to know if she received my painted flowers. I waited anxiously as I waited for an answer. It rang four times before I heard her beautiful voice.

"Hello," she mumbled and I felt like shit because I probably just woke her up.

"Lulu, it's Dante," I slurred trying to concentrate.

"Oh my god Dante! How are you? I've been so worried, but I knew I most likely wouldn't have heard from you," she rambled sounding totally awake now.

"I'm great, never better," I hiccupped and the stabbing pain in my heart came back. I missed her beyond recognition and I wish there was some way I could see her.

"Are you drunk?" she asked sounding concerned.

"A little bit. I normally never get drunk, but tonight I needed something to numb the pain. God, Lulu I miss you so much," my voice drifted off and I could feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep.

"I miss you too Dante. Since you left, every day has been a struggle. The only thing that has gotten me by was the painted flowers you sent me," she spoke and I could hear it in her voice how much she missed me as well.

"How did you know they were from me?" I asked surreptitiously.

"Who else would paint flowers for me on pieces of paper? That has Dante Falconeri written all over it. Plus, you promised to keep in touch and I figured this was the only way you could," she explained.

"Lulu, I am totally shitfaced right now, but I need to tell you something important," I said trying to form the words right.

"Dante, you don't have to say anything. I know you didn't want to leave and I don't blame you for any of this. I told you no matter what, I will always love you. My body is stuck in Port Charles, but my heart is wherever you are right now," her words gave me hope and the stabbing pain went away briefly.

"I love you so much Lulu and I wish I could see your face right now. I want to feel you in my arms and I want to kiss the hell out of your perfect lips. If I was playing poker right now, I would show my cards and give you my heart, which you already have by the way. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be away from you. If I could have done this over, I wouldn't have left. I am such a fucking idiot for thinking that leaving was the only option. I am so sorry Lulu for putting you through hell keeping my secret and then having to deal with me leaving. I swear on my life, I will make it up to you," I admitted knowing what I had to do now.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Dante. I love you and I would have done anything to protect you. It wasn't my secret to tell and I promised to stand by you no matter what happened. I hate to cut this short, but I have to get up for work in a few hours and I am exhausted. I love you and please stay safe. I am holding you to your promises," she said.

"I love you too and I will never break my promises to you. Get some sleep and dream about our future together. I will try to call again soon," I said feeling my heart rip to pieces and the tears began to form.

_Showed my cards, gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up, the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._

"I will be waiting for my next painted flower," she joked as we said our goodbyes once more.

I hung up the phone and I immediately went into the bathroom to get sick. I spent the rest of the night (or really morning) with my head in the toilet. I think I fell asleep around 8 or 9am and I would have slept for the rest of my life, but I heard someone bang on the door.

"Dante, open the door," I heard a voice yell.

I got up from the bathroom floor and every bone in my body cracked. I grabbed a shirt off of my bed and quickly threw it on.

I opened the door and my mouth literally fell to the floor.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" I asked as she walked into the room.

"I came here to tell you that Sonny knows that you are an undercover cop. He was beyond furious and did put a hit out against you. Luckily, I was able to stop him," she explained.

"How the hell were you able to stop him?" I asked feeling furious and hoped my mother didn't do something stupid.

"Dante, I've been lying to you for years and I am so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I've known all along the identity of your father. I never told you because I didn't want you anywhere near the kind of life your father made for himself. Dante, your father is Sonny Corinthos," she admitted looking like the weight of it all fell off her shoulders.

I wanted to laugh, cry, or throw up at this shocking news. After twenty years of everyone thinking my mother was a whore, I finally know the truth. My father was the man I was trying to send to prison.

"Ma, how could you lie to me for all these years? I begged and begged for you to tell me who my father was and you would make up some crazy story about him. You let all of Bensonhurst believe you were a whore. How could you do that me? Better yet, why did you do that to yourself? You didn't want the world to know that I was the bastard son of Sonny? Maybe if you told him the truth, his life could have turned out differently. Maybe he wouldn't have joined the mob and we could have been a happy family. Now we will never know and it gets so much better because I was sent to Port Charles to send my own father to jail. You should have told me the second I came to town. I would have taken myself off the case and I guess I will definitely have to now. Ma, how could you lie? Why? Why?" I shouted and began to cry hysterically.

My mom put her arms around me and we cried for the longest time.

She apologized over and over how sorry she was. She wishes she could go back and fix the mistakes she made since the beginning.

She helped me pack my belongings because it was safe for me to come home. Sonny was upset that my mother never told him the truth, but he was willing to put everything aside for now.

I was excited to be going back to Port Charles and that reason was Lulu Spencer.

I took a shower at my mom's place and put on a clean pair of clothes (after she fed me a home cooked meal). I was going insane because all I wanted to do was find Lulu and never let her go again.

Eventually, I left my mom's place and searched far and wide for Lulu.

I tried Crimson, Jake's, Kelly's, and other random places in Port Charles, but no Lulu.

Then I decided to try her apartment and of course, Maxie answered the door.

"Oh my gosh, Dante. What are you doing here?" she asked looking very shocked to see me. I guess she knew my real name and the real reason I was in Port Charles.

"It's a long story, but is Lulu here? I really need to see her," I said probably sounding desperate.

"Yeah she is here. I was just on my way out, so you guys can have your privacy. I hope you are here to stay because she has been absolutely miserable without you," she explained.

"Don't worry Maxie, I am not going anywhere anytime soon," I said as she let me inside.

"She should be in her room. Good luck and have fun, but not too much fun," she joked and winked at me.

I chuckled lightly and I walked quickly to Lulu's bedroom door.

I knocked softly and I heard her say, "Maxie, please I am not in the mood right now."

I decided to play along and kept knocking.

"Maxie, I swear to God I am going to fu……" she shouted as she opened the door. Her voice trailed off at the end because she looked totally surprised to see me.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered and took in her appearance. She was wearing a pink tank top (without a bra no less) and the shortest shorts I have ever seen. I had a hard time concentrating on anything but her outfit (or lack of one).

She practically jumped into my arms and I almost fell over. We both laughed and within a few milliseconds, I captured her lips with my own. We both moaned and the pain in my heart went completely away.

I pinned her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I knew she could feel my adoration for her because she began to grind her center against it.

I growled and forced my tongue inside of her mouth. Our tongues began to fight for dominance and we just couldn't get enough of each other. Almost two weeks without kissing her was too damn long, in my opinion.

After what felt like a lifetime, I broke the embrace and I could hear how harsh our breathing was.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered.

"If it is, I never want to wake up," I whispered back.

"I'm guessing you know the truth now," she said looking down at the floor.

"Who told you?" I asked forcing her to look at me.

"Olivia came by here awhile ago and explained the whole situation. She thought I had a right to know as well since I am your girlfriend. Also she told me she was going to find you and wanted to know if I wanted to go with her," she explained.

"Why didn't you come with her?" I asked.

"Believe me, it took everything inside of me to not say yes. I figured you and your mom needed some alone time and she did promise she would get you to come back to Port Charles. I guess it must be in the Falconeri genes to make such big promises," she said smiling at me.

I crushed Lulu against my chest and buried my head in her shoulder.

"I wish my mom would have told me a whole lot sooner. She should have told me the first day I showed up in Port Charles. However, the only good thing of her not telling me was that I got to meet you. I can't imagine my life without you in it and you have been my heaven through this hell. I love you and now we can plan for our future together," I spoke from my heart.

"I love you too Dante and for selfish reasons, I'm glad your mom didn't tell you the truth. I cannot imagine my life without you either and I'm sorry for pushing you away in the beginning. No more waiting and wondering. I want you to move in with me," she admitted as our eyes locked and I saw her brown eyes darken with desire.

"Oh baby, I would love to do that but what about Maxie? I'm not too sure she would like me living here too," I said.

"I was thinking we could find a place together and until then, we can stay here. Maxie will just have to deal with it," she smiled as she pulled me down and our lips touched once more.

"I knew I had a hot and smart girlfriend for a reason," I whispered in her ear jokingly.

She laughed and I began to laugh as well.

I kissed her again and again; I just couldn't get enough.

"Dante," she whispered trying to break the kiss but I refused to let her.

She put her hands on my chest and pushed me against the wall. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life (besides Lulu, of course).

"Damn girl, if I wasn't turned on right now, that probably would have hurt," I smiled at her and she smiled right back.

"Sorry about that. As much as I love where this might lead, I think we should talk first," she hesitated and bit down on her lip.

She took my hand and dragged me into her room. I sat down on the bed and pulled her onto my lap.

We spent the next hour or so talking about what has happened since I left town.

Maxie and Spinelli were upset that Lulu was lying for me, but they still supported our relationship.

Carly was furious, but she understood as well.

Morgan was ecstatic that we are related and couldn't wait for our brotherly bonding to start.

Kristina and Michael were mad and confused and neither one wanted anything to do with me, at least for right now.

Sonny was hurt, angry, confused by the whole situation. He needed time to figure things out.

My mom was the bravest one out of all of this. Yes, I don't agree with her lying to me. However, she did what she thought was best for me and loved me unconditionally. She was able to convince Sonny to take the hit off of me and told him the truth.

Best of all, the love of my life is still in love with me and doesn't care about the details.

"I told you no matter what, I've got your back Dante Falconeri. Nothing in this world will keep us apart and I support whatever decisions you make. I love you and my only request is that you never leave me again," she demanded.

I made her get up off my lap and I got down onto my knees.

"Leslie Lu Spencer, just the thought of leaving you again is making me sick. I hated doing it in the first place and I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that and I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you. I love you so much baby and you make my life more worthwhile. I've never felt this way about anybody before and I hope this feeling never goes away. Which is why I bought this on my way back to Port Charles," I insisted and then pulled a black box out of my pocket.

I heard her gasp and look at me questionably.

"I love you. I could say it a million times and I would still want to say it a million more. The 9 days we were apart nearly killed me. It did give me time to think and it definitely put things into perspective. I realized that I want to marry you and have lot of babies with you. I never pictured myself getting married and then BAM, I meet you and everything changes. Lulu, you changed me for the better and I will always be grateful for that. I may come off as arrogant, cocky, and full of myself at times, but you looked past all of the bullshit. You saw the real me and didn't care about the rest of it. I swear you are my better half and I need a real partner in crime, so to speak. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?" I asked nervously as I opened up the box. The ring has been in the Falconeri family for many years. Earlier, I asked my mom if I could give it to Lulu. She began to cry and said she would be honored to give it to Lulu and I.

I saw the tears in Lulu's eyes and I could see her having a mental battle within.

Before I could say another word, she put her hand on my mouth.

"You must be a mind reader or something because I was going to propose to you and suggest that we elope tonight," she grinned from ear to ear.

I took her hand off my mouth and placed a gentle kiss onto it.

"Lulu, you amaze me more and more each day. So what are we saying here?" I asked.

"Well since you beat me to the punch, my answer is yes. I want to be your wife Dante," she said excitingly pulling me up off the ground.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her so tightly.

I let go of her for a second to take the ring out of the box. She gave me her hand and I placed the ring onto her ring finger. The freaky part was that it fit her perfectly.

"God could this night be anymore perfect?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well this night could get more perfect if we do elope tonight," I explained.

"Actually since you proposed properly, I was kind of hoping we could have a wedding with our families and friends in attendance. But if you want to elope, I am game," she said.

I put my hands on her face and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

"Babe, this is your decision. I would rather our families and friends be there as well. Now, we have things to look forward to. Finding a place to live and planning a wedding. Coming back to Port Charles was the best decision I ever made. Well besides convincing you to date me and eventually falling in love with you as well," I said smiling at my beautiful angel.

"So Mr. Falconeri, I am still waiting for my next flower," she spoke seductively.

I told her to close her eyes and she tried to protest but I kissed her passionately. That definitely convinced her.

She closed her eyes and I took off my shirt. My back was to her and I knew when she opened her eyes, she would be seeing another surprise.

"O.k. you can open your eyes now," I said feeling nervous.

I got a tattoo on my back of a painted flower. Our initials were intertwined in the thorns.

She kissed my shoulder blade and I shivered.

She turned me around and kissed me like she needed my lips to breathe.

"I am still painting flowers for you," I whispered against her lips.

Finally, my body caught up to my heart and I was home. Lulu is my present and future. I would love her until the day I die.

_I heard everything you said,  
I don't wanna lose my head,  
When I wake up,  
the dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
and know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?  
I am still painting flowers for you,  
I am still painting flowers for you._


End file.
